Foster-Keefe wedding Oneshot(Don't read if you don't ship)
by Cressida123
Summary: Keefe and Sophie get married. Trouble is never very far.


The ceremony would have been perfect.

Flowers-pale lilies, blood red roses, navy blue violets-intertwined in the arching, metal arbor, a path of heart shaped petals leading the way. Various chairs lined the walkway on either side.

The ceremony would have been perfect.

The sky was clear, with the sun beating down the them gently-a beautiful day for a wedding.

The ceremony would have been perfect.

Sophie Foster's hair had been meticulously combed and brushed, an intricate braid woven around her head, while the rest of her blonde hair hung loose with violets braided in. A sweetheart neckline wedding dress with a trail, like a spider web, glowed against unembellished peach skin.

The ceremony would have been perfect, had she not been marrying Keefe Sencen. With blonde, artfully dishevelled hair, ice blue eyes that glinted with mischief, and devil may care smile, it was clear he was was troublemaker. But Sophie believed he wouldn't cause trouble for once. Oh, how wrong she was….

* * *

"Ow!" Sophie cried, as Biana raked the comb violently through her tangled locks.

"Sorry. Maybe it wouldn't be so tangled if you brushed it more." The beautiful elf reprimanded. Sophie blushed. It was true, she didn't care much for keeping up appearances, but it couldn't be that bad. Right?

"I can't believe you're getting married. I always thought it would be to my brother." She said, and Sophie laughed. Not long ago, she'd thought the same thing.

Suddenly, there was knock on the door. They all turned to find Keefe in the doorway, looking quite fetching in an ice blue suit that matched his eyes; his tie not properly tied and hanging low enough to expose a tanned chest.

"Hello, ladies." He said, smirking. Biana glared.

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day?" She answered. Keefe walked in with stride towards his bride, pecking her on the lips. Sophie immediately missed the warmth of his mouth when he pulled away.

" Have I ever been one to believe in luck? But seriously Foster. You look beautiful." He said. Sophie blushed.

"Thanks." She grinned. Her friend rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Okay, enough with the flirting. Get out of here you miscrit! And don't you DARE try anything at this wedding. It took me forever to get everything ready, and I won't let you ruin it with your shenanigans!" The teal-eyed elf yelled, shooing away her fiance.

Keefe laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Sophie walked down the aisle, little Marie, Fitz's daughter,- in a white sleeveless dress with a tight bodice, that poofed out at the waist- scattering more petals on the walkway behind her.

Grady stood beside his daughter, his arm hooked around her own.

"You look beautiful." He told her.

"Thanks." She replied.

" You know, I wasn't to sure about that boy in the beginning, but I think you did good Sophie. That one's a keeper." Grady said. Hearing that from her adopted caretaker, met more than world to Sophie-especially since he wasn't too fond of Keefe.

"Thanks dad. Thanks for everything." For always being there for her, for being her light in the darkest of times. For being the best dad she could ever hope for.

As they continued down the aisle, she spotted Fitz in a teal suit, hand and hand with his wife, Lihn. He waved, and Sophie did so back.

Up ahead, she spotted Keefe, grinning. But it wasn't a joyful smile. No, it was more or less a smirk, like he was smiling at a joke whose punchline would never be heard.

It can't be, Sophie thought. Then, there was screaming. Coming from the guests, who scrambled from their seats as if they were on fire, as small metal legs poked out from underneath. It was soon followed by the body; Sophie could now see it was a giant mechanical spider, about the size of an arm. Small, beady red eyes stared back at her.

Mechanical stink bugs revealed themselves from their hiding place in the arbor. They leaped from the metal arch onto panicking guests backs. Their flailing arms knocked over chairs and a dessert table, as they attempted to sweep the machines from their fancy clothing.

And all the while, Sophie stood, glaring at the one she loved the most. Of all the times to play a prank, why it did it have to be now, at their wedding! Her blood was boiling like soup in a pot, and she was tempted to inflict on her fiancee. But he simply smiled, appearing not to sense her anger. Or maybe he simply didn't acknowledge it.

"What?" He asked innocently, batting his eyelashes for emphasis. "You may now kiss the bride."

He then took her in his arms, and passionately.

Despite everything, it was the best kiss she had ever had.


End file.
